Christmas Dinner
by LittleMissSunny
Summary: Steve picks Catherine up for a Christmas Dinner! Ratings will go up in the 3rd Chapter. *Spoilers-3.11-Christmas Episode* Inspired by the second sneek peak clip!
1. Christmas Dinner - Part 1

**_As a McRoll Fan I just had to write this! lol  
_**

**_One last warning! If you don't want to get spoiled before Monday's episode airs DONT read this!_**

**_I got inspired by the second sneak peek clip of 3.11 Kahu and it'll just be a short two or three chapters story! _**

**___WARNING! SPOILERS & LOTS OF LOVESTUFF!  
_**

* * *

After he had placed her carefully into the backseat of his truck he leaned in to give her another sweet kiss, and he was about to pull his head back. But Catherine was a lot quicker than he was and had her arms wrapped around his neck so she could pull him back to her lips again; this time she deepened the kiss. She wasn't planning on letting him go to the driver's seat anytime soon and he could feel his self-control slipping with her lips passionately attached to his like that.

"I wonder if they will make it to dinner this time." Danny stated when he turned his head and caught his partner making out with his "non girlfriend" in the backseat of his truck.

"I would say that they should be happy if they make it into a room on the first floor of that hotel over there." Kono laughed as the team watched Steve and Catherine.

"Or keep their clothes on in front of us." Kamekona added.

"I have never, myself, seen the Commander act in a romantic way ever; this is a nice change of pace." add Max."Makes me think that he is human after all."

For them it was a totally different side of their boss. To everyone it was an untold fact that their boss was in a relationship with Catherine. Even when he had told Danny that she wasn't his girlfriend and that they only had a 'Thing'. Steve would never define what "Thing" meant to them, but Danny suspected he was saying 'Friends with Benefits" but didn't like the term. But since the governor's fundraiser when Catherine remarked that chocolate is better than forgetting Valentine's Day at all and Steve asking her if she was okay with chocolate, it was clear that it wasn't just a 'Thing' between them.

It was Chin who parted to two love birds in the truck. He whistled on his fingers. "You two get a room!" he yelled over the noises causing the group around him to laugh.

Steve's and Catherine's lips parted, both of them were breathing heavily and it took them a couple of seconds until they realized that Chin was calling for them. A nervous laugh escaped Catherine's lips and she could feel her cheeks blush. Steve on the other side was playing it cool.

"Then let's go then." He smiled at her and then he kissed her cheek before he got out of the back of the truck and shut the door. He opened the door of the driver's side and waved at his friends with a smile and then he got in and in 0 seconds flat, they were driving on the streets of Oahu.

After a couple of minutes Catherine leaned forward and let her fingertips trace from his ear down to his neck. "So where are we going for dinner, Sailor?" Catherine asked her voice low. _As if we would make it to dinner anyway! _She laughed silently about her own little joke. Since she had been on her R&R they had a couple of lunches together, but dinner or breakfast was always out of their reach.

"My house." Steve's reply was short as he was already feeling the effects of her gentle touch.

"What no fancy restaurant?" she teased him, knowing that he was probably thinking the same.

"Really, Cath?" he asked back. "It's Christmas eve." He pointed out. _Lame excuse, Sailor,_ Catherine rolled her eyes and let go of his skin again. Steve could see her expression in the rear mirror. "Don't you think I'm a good cook?" he asked her, when he thought that she was probably disappointed that they won't go out for dinner.

"I believe you are a good cook, but Steve, honestly we've never made it to dinner Coronado, Mumbai, France, Germany, Nepal, and here the list is endless, shall I go on? ." Catherine explained and she almost sounded disappointed, even when she wasn't.

_Who wouldn't trade dinner for love making with Steven J. McGarrett? Certainly not me, I am not stupid, by any means, in fact, just the opposite, my IQ is off the charts. Plus, I know that line of women who would trade places with me for one night with my SEAL, stretches around the islands. Kono told me that every good looking woman at a crime scene can't tear their eyes off of him, and ladies in the Navy too. She knows that Steve hates woman that are desperate to get his attention, that is why I learned long ago, that things with him have to be on his terms, or he'll run faster than a 4 minute mile._

"Now don't tell me that we made it to dinner every day for two weeks, because dinners aboard on an aircraft carrier don't count." She added quickly when Steve was about to say something, but instead of a reply all she heard was him taking a deep breath. "Well then we should keep it together tonight." He simply replied with flashing her, his gorgeous smile through the rear mirror as he pulled up the Street that leads towards his house.

* * *

_**Please leave a review & you'll got the second chapter!**_


	2. Christmas Dinner - Part 2

_**Thank you so much guys, for all the nice reviews! I thought I would get a couple but 16 is more then I thought. =)**_

_**See I told you we will not see this on TV ;)  
**_

_**Anyways, things are heating up a bit  
**_

* * *

After he had pulled up into the driveway of his house Steve turned off the engine of his truck. "Better be prepared for an awesome dinner and night, Babe." Steve turned his head around to face Catherine with a smile.

"You bet I'll be, Mr. 007." _He looks much better than Sean Connery or Roger Moore ever had….my very own personal version of Bond, James Bond _she thought to herself. She replied and then he got out of his truck. Quickly he opened the backdoor and gave Catherine his hand to help her out.

The second she had touched the ground with her feet Catherine thought she was safe to walk, but she made that thought without thinking about Steve. In one swift move he had her up in his arms again; causing her to squeal in surprised delight as he had again taken her total shock. "Steve, what has gotten into you? You're acting like a school boy in love or something!" she laughed as he begun to walk towards the front door of his beach house. "You know that I have a pair of healthy feet and legs, right?" Catherine asked as she couldn't stop giggling.

_That's because I am a man in love, no school boy here and you told me you wanted something more romantic then a drive-in date_. He thought to himself. "Oh Catherine, you don't have to tell me about your legs, or arms, or any other part of your delicious body, I know it better than you do, you know. As for those said legs, I know you have them, but I don't want you to lose all your energy now, because you'll need it for after dinner….and all night long." Steve replied as they reached the front door. He reached into the pocket of his tux pants to fish out his keys again, before he proceeded to open the door. Catherine was amazed how he managed to keep her in his arms while also opening the door_. Smooth, McGarrett, oh you never cease to amaze me_. When he finally succeeded he carried her in and closed the door with his foot behind him.

"Is that so, Commander?" Catherine asked when she had stopped giggling.

"Positive, Lieutenant Rollins." He replied in his usual NAVY tone. "And now if you don't mind, we will have dinner upstairs on the balcony."

"Oh, absolutely not, I don't mind at all." Catherine replied wrapping her arms tighter around his neck as she snuggled her face into it and gently feathered it with sweet kisses, while he walked them over and then up the stairs. _Upstairs means we are closer to the bedroom, _Catherine smiled to herself. _And closer to the bedroom means….whoa girlfriend, settle down there and keep focus Rollins, _she stopped her wicked erotic thoughts right there.

"Would you close your eyes now, please Lt.?" Steve asked her when they reached the upper floor and she did as she was told.

"Of course, Sir. Anything else Commander?" _You are going to really make me explode if you keep this up, McGarrett. _She quickly and obediently does as she asked, and anticipates his next move, with joyful walked directly into the bathroom and set her down on her feet.

"Lt. we are going to help you into something a little more appropriate for dinner, so please arms, up and over your head." Catherine laughed at the thought of Steve taking this extra step before dinner. She didn't think that she would put anything back on if he took her clothes off, but she was going to let him take the lead and do as he asked.

"Of course, Commander, would I ever disobey a direct order from a commanding officer?" He took off her blouse, and then started on her shorts….

"Oops, have to take off these dangerous boots before we can get the shorts off, right, Lt. Ma'am?" Catherine laughs at Steve having thought of everything. After their last meal of breakfast before the attempted carjacking, she didn't have high hopes for his romantic skills. Steve bends down and as he is kneeling in front of her, she feels him slowly caress her leg until he stops at the zipper of her left boot. He follows the caresses with sweet kisses and removes the first boot ever so slowly. He repeats this same technique on her right side, and she slowly tries to sneak her right eye open to look down at him, while she caresses his head and runs her hands through his wavy hair.

"Uh, oh, no Lt., no fondling of the help, and keep those eyes closed. I know what you're up to and it's not going to work." Cath was surprised he caught her opening her eyes. She figured he was busy looking at her legs and boots and she had about ½ second to sneak a peek and not get caught. But, once again, she was wrong. Her 007 had anticipated this move, and was watching her in the reflection in the mirror. "Ok, now let's get your shoes on for tonight's dinner. Here, right foot up." He slipped on a black high heal Manolo Blahniks that he bought special just for her for tonight, and she couldn't help but giggle. "Lt. is there something funny you would like to share?"

"Uhm, no Sir, you're just tickling my foot and it's a weird feeling because we are normally naked and horizontal when you do that." she replies.

"Well rest assured, that will be there sooner than you think, but first, I need to get you dressed or else we won't leave this room 'til morning. Left foot up next, good girl. Now let's get you into something more appropriate, arms up please, perfect, here we go. Turn around please, great, that's it." She slowly turns around and he buttons the one black button at the base of the neck of this silver and black halter dress. Catherine doesn't know this dress, he must have picked up something new, and it fits perfectly. "Keep those eyes, closed, and we'll be done in a moment." He hooks a silver and black necklace and he is done with the one and only time, he has ever put her clothes on her, instead of taking them off. He again picks her up and they leave the bathroom on their way to the balcony.

Now he quickly walked over to the door that leads to the balcony and then he walked out still holding her in his arms. "Ma'am we arrived." Steve announced when he carefully set her down into the chair. Catherine kept her eyes closed until she was seated and he had set her cloth napkin on her lap. He leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her lips, she then opened her eyes and what she saw made her speechless. Not only he had decorated the balcony in a Christmas theme, he had put up and decorated a fresh Christmas tree in the corner. _He must have spent a fortune to get a fresh tree at the last minute, she wondered to herself_. At the other side of the balcony he had placed another small table with two bottles of their favorite wine, a Shiraz. It took her a couple of minutes to take the whole scenario in until her eyes finally landed on Steve again.

"I take it, that you like it? You seem to be speechless." Steve asked a mischievous grin on his lips.

"I do, I so do, Steve. Thank you for all of this." Catherine nodded when she couldn't find the right words to describe what he done for her. "So Italian food it is tonight?" Catherine asked when she spotted the plates with Baked Caprese Salad on it.

"Yeah, only the wine is Australian if you don't mind."

No, I don't mind, you know that it's my favorite." Catherine replied when Steve begun to fill their glasses before he turned back to the small table to get their appetizers. Catherine couldn't help herself; she had to check out his butt as he was standing with his back towards her. They had a wonderful time together and by the time it was almost dark outside Steve lit up the Christmas tree and a couple of more candles.

He could see how amazed Catherine was and that she loved what he done for them. _She might be a badass girl sometimes, but she has her sensual girly side too, which I love about her as well. _Steve thought to himself when he went downstairs to get the Pizza he made for them. It was a homemade McGarrett special Pizza with everything he knew Catherine likes on it.

After they had both finished their dinner, they talked and it almost seemed like they both had forgotten about what they could have done instead of having dinner.

"Are you still up for a little dessert?" Steve asked placing his elbows on to the table and resting his head into his arms, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Dessert? Steve?" Catherine asked a little shocked. She had already eaten enough food for the next couple of days; at least that was how she was feeling now. She was concerned that if she ate anymore, she wouldn't be able to keep the beautiful dress that Steve bought for her on.

"Don't worry about your beautiful body, Catherine." Steve laughed at her expression. "We have all night to get rid of any excess calories on it again." He grins at her as he stood up from his place.

"Is that so?" Catherine asked raising an eyebrow at him while she was not leaving his eyes for a second as he walked over to her.

"Yeah." Steve nodded taking her hand to help her up and then before Catherine knew it she was up in his arms again. She had to laugh by the sudden movement and got silenced by Steve's lips as he leaned in to kiss her while he walked into the house and into his bedroom.

TBC

* * *

_**Are you up for chapter 3?**_


	3. Strawberries & Chocolate - 1 M-Rated

_**Thank you so much for 30 reviews for 2 chapters! **_

_**And here is the third chapter, I had to split it in to 2 parts since this one is already over 1600 words!**_

_**Warning! M- RATED FOR A REASON!**_

* * *

Once again Steve managed to balance Catherine in his arms while he opened the door to his bedroom.

After he had pushed the door open he paused for a short time. "Are you ready?" he asked her and Catherine turned her head to look him in to the eyes. There it was again, her lovable sweet grin on her lips. "Ready for anything?"

"Yeah, Sir, with you, I am always ready for anything." She nodded and then she turned her head back to the open door and Steve walked them in. He made only a couple of steps in to let her take in the romantic setting, she had said she wanted this morning instead of a retro drive-in breakfast date he had taken her to.

"Wow." Catherine whispered as she was still looking around. _All this effort just because I didn't like his special place this morning. _Catherine smiled to herself as her eyes wandered over to his bed; obviously he had changed the sheets to her favorites, the red wine satin silk sheets. He had decorated the room with red roses, white rose pedals on the bed, and Christmas green candles. _All near the bed so he won't have to get up and blow them out later, _Catherine thought. _Good planning Commander. See what you can do when you set your mind to it. _He had set out his favorite black teddy that she left at his place for their special nights, and this was going to be very special for them.

On her side of the bed were two champagne flutes and a bottle of Moet & Chandon Champagne; while on his side were a small table with a bowl of strawberries and chocolate sauce. _Nice….touch, Steve. _"This is amazing, Steve." Catherine said her voice barely above a whisper as her eyes were still fixed on the romantic setting all around her.

"Thank God you like it or I would have no idea what would be more romantic then this." Steve joked before he placed a kiss on to her cheek causing her to giggle in his arms. "You have no idea how much I love that sound." Steve replied in his sexy low voice while he placed another kiss against her other cheek. "And how much I love you." He added between another couples of feathered kisses against her soft skin while he slowly walked them over to the bed. Her soft giggles grew louder and louder with every contact his lips made with her skin.

Carefully he sat her down on the bed and he grabbed the bottle of champagne. After he had popped the cork and poured it into the champagne flutes he handed Catherine her glass. "To us." Steve said as he sat down next to her. "And a wonderful romantic night." He added and then they tipped their glasses.

"To us." Catherine smiled back at him before they both took a sip. After that Steve took the glass out of her hand and got off the bed again. He got out of his tux jacket before he reached up to undo the bow tie around his neck. Catherine watched every move he did until his hands were about to start on the buttons of his shirt. It was then when Catherine stood up and stopped him by grabbing his hands and then she just looked into his eyes. Both of them could feel their connection in their looks and then Steve just let his hand slide down to her hips to hold on to her body, and let her do all the work.

Gradually, almost in slow motion Catherine opened each one of the buttons, stopping to plant light kisses on his chest while going down and stopping at his waist. Then when she was done her hands traveled under the silk material of his shirt, still staring into his baby blue eyes. Her finger nails carefully traced over his chest, up to his shoulders and then over his tattooed upper arms sending the shirt down to the floor. During this whole erotic minute their eyes were connected and it took all of his willpower to stick to his romantic plan, but he could feel that his self-control was slipping with each second they just stood there and looked into each other's eyes.

It was Catherine who made the next move and reached behind her neck to open the neck strap of her dress, but like she had done with Steve, he stopped her. Like he did before with her, she let her hands slide down her hips and she turned around to give him better access to her neck. Gently he brushed her hair over her right shoulder until he could see the button that held her dress together. The moment he had started brushing her hair over her shoulder, Catherine closed her eyes and just enjoyed his gentle touch. Within a second Steve had opened the button he reached over her shoulders and let the front part sink down exposing her breasts, which were now cover only by her black lacy bra. He pulled his arms back and let his fingernails trace over the sensitive skin of her arms, causing Catherine to shiver from his passionate touch. Before he took her by the waist and he slowly pulled the dress down over her hips letting it fall to the floor, he planted soft sweet kisses on the back of her neck and down the middle of her back. He could hear Catherine's breathing had changed and he smiled to himself when his hands slid back up again from her waist to her arms. He then took her hand in to his as he led her back to the bed to sit her down.

"Dessert time." Steve smiled at her when Catherine opened her eyes again to meet his and then he joined her on the bed. "Close your eyes, Baby." He told her after they enjoyed another look of their deep connection of love. Catherine did just as she was told and closed her eyes, wondering what else he had on his mind. Before she even knew what was happening, Steve had put a blindfold over her eyes.

"Is this really necessary, Lover boy?" Catherine asked with a giggle. This time Steve didn't answer but she could feel the mattress shift under his added weight. At first she thought he had forgotten something downstairs, but then she felt it shift again and knew he was back by her side again.

"It's just a precaution." Steve replied while he picked out one of the strawberries and dipped it into the chocolate sauce. "Open your mouth, please, Beautiful," Steve asked her and once again Catherine did as she was asked. Slowly she parted her lips and waited for Steve to feed her. The first couple of strawberries he just watched her eating them, but then he decided that it was enough. He grabbed another one, dipped it into the sauce again and then he let it travel over Catherine's lips. Each time she tried to reach it with her teeth Steve pulled it back and started his work again until her lips were completely covered with chocolate. He could see that Catherine was about to lick it away. "Uh oh, don't, sorry, not going happen, Cath." he stopped her and then he leaned in to kiss the sweet sauce away from her lips before he had taken the strawberry in his mouth and leaned in to share it with her.

"Ehmm, nice, very nice." she replied after feeling his breath against her lips. _Who is this and what have you done with my Tough as Nails Navy Seal. _She said to herself. Catherine gladly accepted the fruit from his mouth, but had decided that it was enough. He had already turned her on with the blindfold and she wasn't planning on having a slow romantic love making this night. After all she was leaving him in two days and she wanted something to remember. Yes slowly making love with Steve is always memorable, but so was fast and hard. Steve was an excellent lover both ways, but sometimes, fast and hard is what she needed.

Steve was about to leave her sweet and tender lips again, but Catherine stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the already passionate kiss. She could tell that Steve was caught in the moment as well, so she used that to her advantage, and pulled him down on the bed with her. It was a long, hard and deep kiss and Steve's self-control was slipping faster than he thought it would. They parted again when they lungs were screaming for air and they were both breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes. "A little eager are we, Ma'am?" Steve grinned at her while nuzzling her nose.

"I guess, I can say that about you too." Catherine replied thrusting her hips up to meet the bulge in his pants causing him to moan. She knew that the more she touched him, the weaker he became. Knowing they had until December 26th before she would be back on the water, she wanted him now, and all night long.

"We will just see about that, Lt., but first…" he stopped as he reached over to the nightstand. Catherine could hear that he had opened and closed his side drawer. "I have to take care of your little problem of touching the merchandise." The next thing Catherine could feel was that Steve had stretched her hands up to the headboard. _What the hell… is that… *click* Holy shit, did he really just do that? _Catherine wondered to herself. _Did he really just cuff me to the bed? _She asked herself and then suddenly she felt really turned on by the thought of being totally exposed to him.

TBC

* * *

_**Since it's Christmas I hope I get a lot of reviews as presents! **_

_**Merry Christmas to everyone!  
**_


	4. Strawberries & Chocolate - 2 M-Rated

_**Thanks again for all the reviews!**_

_**After reading it you might need a cold shower! ;) Like I said in the first chapter we will never see this on TV  
**_

_**M-RATED FOR A REASON!  
**_

* * *

For a couple of seconds Steve just looked down at her beautiful body. He could tell from the way she was breathing that she was enjoying it, even when she was blindfolded and cuffed to the bed. He moved back to edge of the bed and got out of his pants. The suit wasn't a rental, like Danny had said, but he didn't want it to get dirty with any champagne or chocolate sauce. This seduction could get messy, and he didn't want to ruin his James Bond tux. After he had stripped out of his pants he shifted back up to Catherine's upper body. He repeated his sweet assault again and painted her body and with the chocolate on the strawberry over her lips before dipping it into her mouth only a small bit, before he leaned in to share it again.

Then he let his fingertips trace over her already heated skin, starting with her neck, to her shoulders and then down over her breasts to her panties. He repeated this over and over again until he could hear a couple of quiet moans from Catherine lips. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Cath.? You have no idea how much you turn me on just lying in front of me…. Exposed…. Helpless, Totally Mine."

"Ummm, ahhh." is the only sound he could hear coming from his gorgeous bedmate.

He told her and he stopped his fingers just above her panties. "I wonder if you are already wet for me, craving me like I am longing for you, Cath?" he asked her, even when he already knew the answer. "I guess I need to check to find out." He smiled to himself and then he let his hand slide over the thin fabric down to her center. Even with the fabric between them it was already enough to handle for Catherine and she had to use all of her willpower to not come at the moment he had touched her. Steve let his finger rest in the same spot as his eyes traveled back over her body to her head and arms. He could see that she was fighting against the cuffs and could tell that she was now getting totally frustrated. "I'll take this as a yes." He pointed out when he had removed his fingers again and put them on her lips so she could taste her own desires, while causing another frustrated moan from his lips.

"Oh, Baby, you have to learn to wait." His voice was low, dark and seductive, but she could hear that he was laughing. She felt his hands on her chest and he lifted her upper body up to open her bra and then he removed it. For the next few minutes he wasn't touching her, he just watched her breathing in and out and could tell that she was trying her best to calm down a little. When Catherine thought her breathing was about to reach a normal level again, she felt something traveling over her skin and it wasn't Steve's hands. It was a strawberry that traveled over her hot, too stimulated skin, leaving a trail of chocolate sauce from her breasts down to her bellybutton where he left the strawberry resting there.

Then Steve bent forward to lick, kiss and suck the sweet sauce off her body again. Even when he wasn't watching her he could hear that Catherine was fighting against the cuffs that kept her from touching him. When he had reached the strawberry he grabbed it with his lips and lifted it up before he moved it back up to her lips to give her a bite. He repeated this same treatment again, this time he circled both of her already hard nipples with the chocolate sauce, and drew a heart around her bellybutton. This time he didn't make her wait before he cleaned skin again, he started right after he had eaten the strawberry. The only thing that was different was that he started at her bellybutton and traced the line up to her right nipple where he stopped.

"Steve." Catherine exclaimed when the only thing she was feeling was his hot breath against her skin. Steve smiled at her before he dipped his fingers in to the bowl of chocolate sauce and then he let them trace over her breasts up to her lips.

"Taste it." Steve told her and with that Catherine took his fingers into her mouth gently sucking them. She was so lost in her clean-up of his fingers that she didn't realize that Steve had continued to follow the route of the sauce with his lips. So he took her totally off guard when he captured her right nipple with his lips, gently sucking and nibbling on it. Catherine fought against the urge to scream when the sensation hit her hard, but she failed miserably. With her hands still cuffed to the headboard, she had no choice but to let him know that he was doing a good job with her heavy breathing, and gasping as he bit into her erect nipples. If his goal was to tease and catch her off guard, that's just what he, was doing. And every time she thought it would be over….

When he thought he was done with her right nipple his lips moved over to her left one to give it the same sweet treatment. This time Catherine wasn't as shocked as she was before so she didn't scream. Once again Steve stopped and then he climbed over her, to straddle her, letting her feel his growing erection. He dipped his finger into the sauce again and gently brushed it over her swollen lips. Every now and then her tongue darted out to lick his finger, but he didn't let her. Instead, he continued to play with her, and then leaned in to kiss her passionately again until his lips left hers to start their descent down her body.

He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear causing her to moan and fight against the cuffs again. Then down her neck, her breasts over her belly sucking and licking her skin until he had reached her panties once more. He shifted a little before his lips grabbed on to the waistband and pulled the panties down her legs with his lips following them down her right leg. After the offensive material was gone he kissed his way back up her left leg until he was back to her already wet core. Catherine distorted her back as she felt his hot breath against her sensitive spot. "Steve…" she was about to beg him to do something, but she couldn't finish her sentence because he begun to gently stroke her center the second his name left her lips. "Oh my god!" Was the only clear sentence Catherine could deliver, before he inserted his finger into her wet swollen throbbing core.

Now Catherine was struggling not to come right then and there. She wanted this sensation to last for as long as possible, but she was struggling with the cuffs that were now painfully pressed into her skin. But Catherine didn't care about the marks she may have, all that mattered to her right now was to feel him close and inside of her. Steve could see how much she was fighting against the cuffs that held her back so he had to start a game. Quickly he pulled his fingers out of her again, which caused another frustrated moan from Catherine's lips. His fingers only brushed gently over her wet clit and Catherine thrust her hips down to force his fingers back in, but each time she did he pulled his hands back again. Then he started his amorous assault again. He first was just rubbing her sensitive nub and then his fingers entered her one at a time, only to pull them out when she got used to them and he could feel her body about to explode in an orgasm.

He so loved watching her enjoying this sweet torture. He couldn't help it; he was going to miss her so much, so he repeated his little game for a little while longer. "Is this something you like, Lt.? You seem to be, enjoying it and I like knowing that it is me that turns you on."

"STEVE!" Catherine screamed frustrated when she failed at trying to force his fingers in her wet and wanting core again.

"What, Baby?" he asked her innocently, but his voice was dark with lust and desire.

"I want you, please!" Catherine replied.

"You already have me. You have to be more specific." He replied letting his hand travel up her belly to her breasts to play with them some more. Catherine tried to focus on a clear sentence. She knew that since Steve was the one who had the power over her, she had to reply or else this sweet torture would never end…

"I… want…I mean..., I need…... Steve, please, OH my God!" she moaned as he kissed his way up to her breasts again.

"What Catherine? What do you want?" he asked licking up against her over heated skin.

"Stop playing with me!" Catherine cried out frantically, she breathed heavily and then let out a loud moan when Steve captured her breast with his lips.

"So you want me to stop this?" Steve asked and if she wouldn't have the blindfold over her eyes Catherine could see how much he enjoyed his game. "Or this?" he asked before his hand started to play with her nipple. Steve could tell that Catherine was losing all of her self-control soon, but she still hadn't told him what she wanted. "Or maybe this?" he scooted up a bit to place a soft kiss on her swollen lips when he was done he took her bottom lip between his teeth and bit it gently "So you want me to stop this?" Steve asked removing his mouth from hers and then rolled over to sit next to her. He watched Catherine's heavy breathing while he got out of his boxers. "Are you sure you want all this to stop right here, right now?" he asked as he rolled back on top of her, pressing his hard erection against her swollen with need entrance. He must have hit her sweet sensual spot because instead of an answer all he got was another loud moan. Steve leaned in and kissed her long and hard, letting his lips last on hers for as long as possible while his hands removed the blindfold first.

Catherine had her eyes closed still, but when she realized that the silk material that covered them was gone, she opened them to meet Steve's dark blue eyes. "Hands." She moaned praying that Steve understood that she was talking about her cuffed hands and not about him teasing her again with his hands. Steve nodded with a smirk on his face as he let his fingertips travel from her hips up to her shoulders over her arms to her hands. Quickly he opened both sides of the handcuffs. And the second they were gone and her hands free Catherine sat up and pulled his head back against her lips kissing him hungrily. Then she took all her power to flip Steve around so he was lying on his back.

_You hadn't thought about that, Lover boy! _Catherine smiled to herself while she positioned herself over Steve's erection, but Steve had another plan on his mind. He wanted to feel her as close as possible so he sat back up again and wrapped his strong arms around the low of her back, holding her while she slowly sank down onto his hardness. When Steve was completely inside of her Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck and then they stayed like that for a couple of seconds, enjoying the feeling of their deep connection. Just staring into each other's eyes, seeing their lover's love, desire, and want. This was one of those rare moments that they could let their personas go, and be two young lovers who couldn't get enough of each other. He started to kiss her face, simple small gentle kisses, first her left eye, then her right, over to the tip of her nose, and then landing a long hard passionate kiss on her mouth. Then Steve started to thrust up into to her, deep and slowly hitting that spot that made her dizzy over and over again. It didn't take Catherine too long to increase her speed and within a second she was followed by Steve's long and hard trusts into her body.

"Cath…yes, Baby more….faster!" He moaned while he nibbled and sucked on her neck. "Oh my God, Cath, come for me, baby!" he urged her when he felt her core tightening around his erection and her fingernails digging painfully in to his skin.

"Not without you!" she breathed back.

"Look into my eyes." Steve told her capturing her beautiful face with one hand and Catherine did as she was told, and she met his eyes. Then with one last powerful thrust Catherine felt herself tightening around her Steve, almost reaching a point where it got painful as her breathless screams filled the room as she climaxed in his arms with Steve together. Their movements slowed down until they were completely still. He was motionless, buried inside of her as their wave of ecstasy slowed down while Catherine's head rested on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetheart." Steve whispered into her ear as he turned his head to place a soft kiss on to her cheek and then he let them both sink down on the bed. This was the best Christmas she had ever had, and it wasn't over yet.

"My turn, Commander." She said as she picked up the cuffs, and used them on him. "Payback's a bitch, you know, and we have all night long…..

The End

* * *

_**Leave a review before you take your shower! **_


End file.
